peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa pig apprentice (season 1)
av u got the rong name? well, please go and do aply for my old golly good peppa pig apprentice show. It originally going to air in 2013 but was postponed to 2018. It was renewed for a second season in 2014 and a third season in 2016 and a possible fourth season set to air in 2019/2020. Contestants Candidates Performance Chart : Episode summary Week One * Original Air date: 30 November 2018 * Instinct: George (Project Manager), Edmund, Mr. Dinosaur, Rebecca Rabbit and Zoe Zebra * Revolution: Teddy (Project Manager), Emily, Pedro Pony, Peppa Pig and Zoe. * Task: Sell £500 of cheese to consumers from a London market. Most profit made, wins. * Task Review: Revolution decided to set up their pitch in River Island of Matthew, but opted to identify and price their cheese before going to the market, arriving later than planned. Although the team had some issues with Zoe P, they soon sold hard after acquiring sales quickly. Meanwhile, Instinct decided to sell their cheese from Whitecross Street Market, but were plagued with issues. Despite arriving early to set up, they spent far longer identifying and pricing their cheese, and thus made little sales. While Time created ready-made lunches with some of their cheese, which proved popular, only a small number were made, leaving the team to sell the rest of their stock in bulk, at massively reduced prices. This in effect, ruined any chance of them winning. crying at Peppa outside the board room because he got fired during the first episode]] * Result: Revolution made a profit of £143.88, while Instinct made a loss of £210.01. ** Winner: Revolution, by £353.89 ** Reward: Dinner at Tom Aikens' restaurant. ** Brought into the boardroom: George, Zoe Z and Rebecca. ** Fired: George, with regret - For being unable to control his team, and for making very little sales. Also fired for being dumb and being 4 years old. ** Notes: *** While Zoe P was criticised over her personality and for hogging most of the sales, the rest of Revolution had to grudgingly admit that she deserved the most credit for the team's win. By contrast, while the team liked Teddy, there was a feeling she lacked the authority needed for her to have been their project manager * Although not fired, Zoe Z came under fire for blaming the weather for her inability to prepare more lunchboxes, which caused Lord Sugar to counter this by pointing out that other market stalls are capable of doing their work regardless of the weather they face. * While Rebecca faced strong criticism for choosing Whitecross Market for her team's stall, Karren defended him by pointing out that his reasons for the location had been valid, and that mainly George and Zoe Z (to a lesser extent) were more at fault for not properly exploiting during the task. Week Two * Original Air date: 8 December 2018 Category:Fanon Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Seasons